Being aware of changing driving conditions can aid in improving the likelihood of a safe driving experience. However, often drivers rely on weather reports or forecasts that might not be accurate in a particular area or may be delayed. Although many vehicles including sensing devices to detect changing conditions, those devices may be best suited to evaluating current conditions rather than conditions associated with a road segment that a driver is approaching. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to receive information about road segment conditions directly from sensors embedded in the road segment.